Please Give Me Something, I'm So Thirsty
by CheekyClaudine
Summary: Leila is dating Dean Ambrose, but an insecurity and a kinky request might just change that. Dean Ambrose/OFC Mild Language and some SEXY TIME! XD
1. Chapter 1

My room was dimly lit and it was everything but soothing. No matter what, I resigned with myself to be as devoid of emotion as possible. I mentally begged myself to keep still because I don't know what I want and Dean's attitude left me a little scared. Trying to gain a possibility of an upper hand I started to walk away from him but he pulled me back against his body.

"Dean," one hand toyed with the button on my jeans from behind me, while the other one started to slip under the fabric of my shirt. My head fell back on his shoulder getting ensconced in the icy hot sensation of his touch once again.

"Dean." Trying to gain some semblance of authority, I attempted to pull myself out of the fog as his hands continued to roam and felt his lips graze my neck for my troubles. Needing to breathe I lithely slipped from against the his body where he pinned me and by catching him off guard I was able to break free while mentally scolded myself for being so easy. After a brief moment I made a beeline for the door, but my body's slight hesitation allowed me to feel the wind knocked out of me as his hand laced my throat and slammed me against the wall. I struggled to free myself again but his body sealed my fate. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side, forcing me to look at him.

"Relax, I like that you're shaking, but you can relax a lil bit." He said with his eyes focused intently on my pulse point. I squirmed under his gaze, realizing that my fear was making this situation bad and my arousal is making it worse.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" I winced as he pulled my head sharply to the side and nuzzled my neck.

"I did. I do, but I wasn't expecting this."

"You told me this is what you want." He tightened his grip in my hair even more causing me to cry out. "Choose a word." he ordered.

"Why am I choosing a word? For what?"

He leaned close and bit my lower lip. Hard. "The word you choose is for your safety."

Last night after Raw I watched from backstage as Dean competed in a singles match against Dolph Ziggler. The match was extremely aggressive and Dean was being Dean and torturing Dolph the whole time. By the time Dolph submitted to the regal stretch his knee felt like a starburst of pain. Thinking we were casual friends I went to congratulate him on tearing the house down with that clinic of a match. He had to be helped to the back by the referee and when I was visibly in his path he simply tried to pass me. My words of encouragement died on my lips as Dolph glared at me when he passed me. This was becoming a pattern and I didn't understand. Dolph has not been the first to seem so put off by me lately. Why the guys looked at me like I was a problem was startling and unusual. Dean has been on a winning streak, granted it was simultaneously a mean one but that's just his character right? I became absorbed in my thoughts and didn't notice who was approaching me until I felt sweaty hands pulling me to an even sweatier body I grimaced at the smell.

"Yuck! Dean! Get off of me!" I squealed as I realized the grossness of the moment.

"Awwww c'mon I deserve a kiss for that win!" Dean whined.

"Not when you're all gross! Now get off!" I stamped my foot for emphasis.

He laughed as he pulled me into The Shields locker room. Seth and Roman were chilling already showered and changed from their matches. The Shield dominated tonight. They were banned from ringside in each other's matches and still got the job done. This solidified their title wins even further. Lost in the playful moment I was startled to hear the deep timbre of Romans voice ring across the room.

"Dean, leave that girl alone before she dies of armpit inhalation!"

Seth and Roman laughed at the ribbing and I tried to hold back my laughter but failed. Dean let me go and sauntered over to their side of the room to get his bag. They mimicked gagging to death from his stench as he got his things. He untied his boots and removed them along with his knee pads. He stood there until he got their full attention and removed his trunks.

"What the fuck Dean!" Roman and Seth yelled as Seth covered his eyes and frantically turned his back.

"Now, everyone suffers!" Dean laughed and casually got his bag and headed to the showers.

I stood there dumbfounded and they looked at me. We all just looked at each other, holding ourselves, tears down our faces laughing. When the giggles subsided we waited in comfortable silence for Dean to finish. I became preoccupied with the frosty treatment once again and decided I needed some answers.

'Hey can I ask a question?"

"Uh, yeah! What's on your mind?" Seth asked.

"Umm ever since Dean and I started dating, he started winning a lot."

"What is the problem! You don't like that? Rome asked incredulously.

"No I do!" I hedged. It's just that his opponents glare at me when they're done. ME! It's been a couple of months now so I know I'm not imagining it. I just don't know why.

Do either of you know?"

They looked at each other and kept opening and closing their mouths to say something to me and at the last minute both seemed to decide against it.

"So you do know! Why tell me! I don't like people hating me!" after seeing my pool of friends dwindle, I was desperate for answers.

Rome spoke first. :It's just that dean is different with you. And we know who he is without you. And we deal with that when you don't..." He stared at Seth for help.

"Give him... Umm everything he wants?" Seth supplied. Roman nodded vigorously and hoped that it was enough. I tried to process that but it wasn't making sense to me. I mulled over what he said but that didn't quite add up.

"What does he want that I don't give him?" I asked.

Seth looked directly at me, annoyed. "Does the guy you see in the ring seem like the same person you're dating?"

"No, but its acting, there shouldn't be a comparison between the two." I responded.

"Well you know as well as I do that our personal live can affect how we behave in the ring." Roman interjected.

I struggled to respond to that. It never occurred to me that his in-ring behavior could be an extension of himself. I just thought it was his character. Then my thoughts became preoccupied with trying to figure out what would make him so mean and why Seth and Roman would think the answer involves me.

"So think about him before you. Think about him with women before you." Roman continued.

:But dean is so sweet and nice to me! What are you saying? He's not nice? Should I be afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" We all jumped as the question shot through the tension and Dean reemerged freshly showed and changed. He looked at our reaction as more ammunition. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of you. I'm trying to find out if I should be afraid of you." I leveled him with a stare.

Before Dean could verbalize his annoyance with the other shield members he realized they were already scattering out of the door with their things. He wasn't going to see them until they wanted him to see them, but Dean was going to deal with them after me.

"Dean, should I be afraid of you?"

Dean looked at me warily trying to figure out what he should do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, should I be afraid of you?"

Dean looked at me warily trying to figure out what he should do.

"Uhh." He looked around and scratched his head. I never saw a grown man look so ready to bolt but I felt like I should act fast or he was going to run.

"Look Dean you can talk to me if you aren't happy. I'm not going to be mad at you." He continued to stare at everything but me.

"I'm happy and ignore anyone who tries to convince you otherwise. You make me happy." He slowly walked towards me getting mischievous look on his face. Realizing this type of situation usually ends with me on my back repeating his dirty talk; I backed away from him.

"Why are you backing up? Are you afraid of me?" He questioned, still advancing. Before I could tell him that we are in danger of being seen by anyone who decides to stick their head in the door I realized I was against the wall. He realized it to as he closed the distance.

"Dean, anyone can see us." I said attempting to be reasonable. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. The problem with kissing Dean is that he knows what to do to get me turned on. I resisted the kiss hoping he wouldn't push me but Dean being Dean he just tried a different method to get me to open up and accept him. I try so hard to have control because I need it. He pinched my nipple through the fabric of my shirt and the small gasp was all he needed. Unable to stop the sensual assault I started getting into the kiss and I felt him break it off as his sinful mouth traveled down my neck. I'm positive I was going to say something to the effect of 'stop it' but all I could do was moan. When someone kisses you the right way, you feel it. Every nibble feels like its pulling at all your sensitive areas. I could feel the effects of his skillful mouth in the swelling of my lips and the hard peaks of my tender chest. My body was betraying me despite my thoughts on what was appropriate behavior. Every time Dean devoted time to my erogenous zone I felt my resolve weaken, and he knew. Pulling my arms above my head and holding them in place with one hand, his other hand traveled my body leaving goose bumps as it slid underneath the waist of my jeans.

"What the fuck!" Dean grunted as he roughly tried to get into my high waisted jeans. "What the hell is wrong with your fucking jeans!"

"These are really in style ok?" I managed to respond as I felt his grip tighten on my hands as he grew more frustrated. Talking this as my cue to stop this I tried to pull out of his grasp to no avail.

"Dean, let me go!" I said no longer in the moment.

"Shit Leila, just have some fun!" He snapped, annoyed at me.

"Your idea of fun is me doing whatever you tell me. I'm not wired like that so please. Let. Me. Go." Dean released my hands but still kept me positioned between him and the wall.

"For someone who 'isn't wired like that' you seem to get really turned on when I'm in control."

I stared at him for a moment trying to gather myself because he was right. I do like it.

"Dean, that is not appropriate and you are not going to turn me into a sex robot." Why can't I just admit how I feel?

"Fine, if you say no, then no. From now on I'll do things your way." He backed up and let me out of his grasp. "I feel like you're not being honest, but I lo-uh will respect what you say." Dean grabbed his jacket and left me in the room. Before I could even process what just happened and what almost happened Seth busted into the room looking for me.

"Dean is in another mood! What the fuck! What happened in the ten minutes we left? He just pushed me into the fucking lockers when I asked him if he was ready to go!" Seth yelled at me like I was an opponent in a Shield match. I looked around for an escape and saw Roman looking at me from the doorway silently fuming. Whatever I'm doing is affecting everyone around me and I need to fix it quickly because my last two friends just walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note! I am changing the rating to M because I'm going in that direction. (There will be more sexy times!) I heard the song 'say it' by Ne-Yo pop up in my memory and this chapter wrote its own self. Thank you for the reads and reviews! P.S. I am sorry for the errors! I seem to only notice them when I upload despite my proofreading. Grr. XO Daniella WARNING: SEXYTIME AHEAD!

Whatever I'm doing is affecting everyone around me and I need to fix it quickly because my last two friends just walked out of the door. I leaned against the wall trying to settle the tears that were trying to break the surface. I hate crying. Resolving to move on and fix the situation I decided to ignore the prickly feeling behind my eyes as I grabbed my things and headed for the exit. I was going to fix this, whatever this is. Running to catch up with the guys I slipped my arm into the crook of Dean's elbow and felt the chill from Seth and Roman as we closed the distance to the car. Dean looked at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile at the little sign of solitude he was displaying. We all loaded in the car and drove to the hotel in a terse, unapologetic silence.

I squeezed Dean's hand as we made our way to the room. Feeling bold I decided I was going to initiate something tonight; I needed to get my mind off the rapidly worsening situation. I walked over to Dean who was putting on a pair of shorts to sleep in and pulled his face into a kiss. I kissed him softly, like I usually do; I was waiting for him to try and gain full access to my mouth. He never did. After a particularly long, chaste kiss I decided to try harder to spur him into action. I pulled his hair to get him to respond a little rougher, like he usually does. He just continued kissing me at the gentle, weak pace he set, I broke the kiss hoping he would kiss my neck and that should hopefully get him to be a little more into it. I longed to feel the sensual tugging that never ceases to turn me on. Dean automatically went to my favorite spot and placed one closed mouth kiss on my neck and leaned his forehead against mine. I bit back the frustration as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Dean, everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes" He said then went back to kissing me like he was before, which was just not enough for me so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I kissed him harder and pushed him onto the bed. I saw the flash in his eyes as he watched me strip quickly and straddle his lap. I started kissing him in earnest now, letting my hands roam all over his glorious, fully clothed body. His hands were still at his sides so I grabbed them and placed them on my hips. He held me ever so gently. I started grinding on him hoping that my actions would light a fire under him. After a few more moments of kissing I finally sat up when I realized he was only half hard.

"What the fuck Dean! Are you not in the mood? What is it?" I said staring down at him.

"I am respecting your wishes. You said you aren't wired to like what I like, so I'm doing things the traditional way. It's just taking me a little longer to adjust. Why are you upset?" this Cheshire-like grin spread across his face. "Aren't you satisfied?"

"I am. This is perfect, thanks for respecting me." Dean looked at me like I had four heads. "You can respond to me a bit more, but otherwise, I love it." Dean shrugged and brought my face down for another lackluster kiss. When he rolled me on my back and removed his clothes I thought he was going to kick it into high gear. When he positioned his mouth by my entrance I waited for him to send me over the edge with the onslaught of his tongue. It took a moment for me to realize he already started. I tried to concentrate on his movements and felt a small pressure starting to build. It took longer than usual to get me to the point of wanting to orgasm but finally the moment was near. Dean positioned himself to enter me. I tried to stop him so I could return the favor but he wouldn't let me.

"This is about you tonight. Ok?" Dean said. He was hard finally but not as hard as he normally is and I was nowhere near as wet as I usually am. When he entered me I moaned hoping he would set a frantic pace like he usually does, but this was slow and steady like the terrible kisses he has been giving me all night. I felt the urge to cover myself up and leave. As the tears from earlier tried to make an entrance I sniffled hoping Dean wouldn't notice. He looked right at me and kissed away a tear that managed to escape.

"What is it? Am I hurting you?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Dean, this sucks and you know it!" I pushed him off of me and rummaged around for a shirt to get into. "Everyone is upset with me and now you don't even want me!" I just can't seem to make anyone happy. I just wanted to go to sleep and try life again tomorrow. "I don't know what I fucking did to anyone, but obviously something is wrong." I was almost off of the bed when I felt his arm grab me and pull me back under him.

"Look you are beautiful and I want you, ok? I'm just following YOUR request. I can only do what you want me to do. If you say you don't want me to be too aggressive and controlling in bed, then I have no choice but to respect that."

"But that was terrible and you know that. You did it on purpose." I pouted.

"Did what on purpose?" Dean asked.

"You made it terrible because I'm not doing what you want."

"No, I think the problem is you don't want to admit what you like."

"Dean, I'm not some sex robot ok! Get that shit through your head!"

Dean looked at me for a moment. "There is nothing wrong with giving up control if that is what you like. Why are you so adamant to deny yourself? Damn, and you wonder why I'm pissed off all the time."

"You're pissed off all the time? What?" Suddenly Seth's angry comments flew back into my mind. _"Dean is in another mood! What the fuck! What happened in the ten minutes we left? He just pushed me into the fucking lockers when I asked him if he was ready to go!"_

"Wait is that why people are mad at me? Because _YOU_ take your anger out on everyone when you're mad at me? What the fuck Dean!" I started to get louder as I realized how aggravating and avoidable this situation is. Dean took his hand and covered my mouth before I could continue my rant.

"You can tell when I'm enjoying myself or not when we are having sex because it is obvious." Dean slid his hand up the shirt I had put on until he reached my chest. Lightly toying with one of my nipples he continued as if this were a normal conversation.

"See right now you don't really care for what I'm doing with your breast at all do you?" Before I could tell him no through his hand that was covering my mouth, he pinched my nipple. Hard. "See, _that_ you like because you got so wet I could smell you." Dean emphasized that point but moving the hand that silenced me down to my crotch. I was wet. Embarrassingly wet.

"Dean get off of me. I'm just attracted to you, stop reading more into things." I couldn't face what he was saying. I wasn't that kind of girl. I'm not weird or depraved.

"What. The. Fuck. You can lie to my face like that?" Dean completely removed himself from me. "You're attracted to me but you almost cried because you couldn't get off a few minutes ago."

"Dean, I had a long day. I just –" He stood up and started dressing.

"Look Leila. I love you, but denying yourself the most basic thing you should enjoy to prove something to God knows who is ridiculous. I love being with you, but I can't take this shit anymore."

"Dean, what are you saying?" He turned around fully dressed, walked over to the bed to give me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm saying doll face, you need to get your shit together." With that comment, the love of my life, who finally admitted he loved me just walked out of my door. I know he thinks he gets me, but he doesn't understand how bad this can get. My last boyfriend walked out on me because of this.

"Dean, wait!" It was now or lose him forever.

Heaving an exasperated sigh in the door frame he turned around, "What?" his gravelly voice rang out.

"I'll let you fuck me the way you think I want it on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You have to get Seth to agree to a threesome."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! This chapter will be a bit longer because I want to answer the cliffhanger but some things need to be explained first! I was listening to Laser Light by Jessie J. XO Daniella (WARNING! Consented, underage sexy time occurs.) I like saying sexy time…

I was fourteen when I realized I was different. I always liked to live life a little harder, or a little faster than the other girls my age. When the predatory seniors started lurking around the freshman girls looking for one stupid enough to give them attention; I saw an opportunity. In my group of friends there were two leaders Carla and myself. I was automatically a leader because anyone badass enough to smoke at fourteen should influence every decision. Carla, however, was a leader because she was the richest. We never really liked each other, but that didn't stop us from being best friends. Every day for the first week, all my friends talked about who was cute and who they would fuck. I was indifferent to the conversation because I was concerned about finding my lighter, but my interest ignited when Carla spoke up.

"Well Jake and I are in the same gym class. So when we had to jog around the track he told me to meet him behind the bleachers after school. I think he wants to kiss me." Carla announced proudly. I just stared at her while I inhaled on my cigarette.

"So you have to fuck him now." I stated, "I would." It was always that simple with Carla. She had to one-up me all the time. I recognized the real fun in messing with my best friend is letting her _believe_ I would do something and watching her scramble to stay on top. Realizing that she might actually sleep with him I started planning a way to outdo her. I heard earlier in the day a couple of seniors talking about Jake's upcoming party that weekend. It was so simple I didn't think of lies in case I got caught. I snuck into his party wearing a tiny dress I had no business owning at fourteen and heels that I couldn't walk in. I stumbled into the party with a mission; I was going to fuck Jake first.

When Jake's friend Aiden spotted me he sauntered over to me and pinched my butt.

"You know you don't belong here. This party is for grown-ups." He told me leaning too close and speaking a little weird. It took me a second to figure out he was drunk. This is going to be easier than I thought.

"Aiden," I said in my best pouty voice, "I really like you and I was hoping you would be my boyfriend." He looked at me like he hit the jackpot. Aiden grabbed my hand and pulled me to a bedroom where he started kissing me and pushed me on the bed. For all of my bravado I was a fumbling, inexperienced virgin and he knew it. It took a few moments before I was doing what I was sure Carla hadn't yet. Finally getting over the pain I began to relax and enjoy it. I didn't expect Jake to burst into the room at that moment, however.

"Dude! What the fuck! She's underage you asshole!" Jake yelled at Aiden. I won't lie, I was scared.

"Relax, she's down to fuck. Aren't you?" Aiden said. When I didn't respond he pinched a nipple.

"Yes!" I moaned out as I watched Jake lock the door and remove his shirt.

"Well, let's have some fun, shall we?" Aiden said positioning me on all fours. He grabbed my face and roughly pulling it south as Jake got behind me.

It didn't take long for rumors to spread about me, but that threesome whet my appetite for dangerous, hard and fast living even more.

"I'll let you fuck me the way you think I want it on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You have to get Seth to agree to a threesome."

"What?" He asked looking directly at me.

"I want to have a threesome. With Seth and you."

"What. The. Flying. Fuck?" Dean looked at me incredulously as he stepped back into the room and closed the door. He leaned against it and stared at me.

"Dean, before you say anything else to me, know this: My last boyfriend called me everything under the sun because I admitted what turned me on. I never liked vanilla sex. It never did the trick. You realized it because you obviously don't either. I'm being honest with you because I love you too. I just like some fucked up things. Please, don't make me regret being honest with you."

Dean sat across from me on the bed. "Why?"

"Because I love the feeling of being with two people, it's so much fun to have two guys fighting each other to give me pleasure."

"No, I mean why Seth?" Dean's stare bore a hole into me.

"He's hot." I said simply.

"Shit, I don't wanna ask my friend! What if he says no? How awkward will that be after? Shit Leila! That is a fucked up request for some pussy."

"Well if you do this for me, regardless of the answer, I will feel so obligated to you." I said as I crawled over to Dean. "I mean, you care about my happiness so much, that you are willing to risk a friendship so the woman you love can live out a fantasy." I straddled him, fully aware of the tightness of his jeans. When my tongue reached his neck, I felt him shudder and reverse our positions. When I looked up at him lying on top of me, I saw the same mischievous glint in his eyes and I knew this threesome wasn't going to be as easy as the first, and (hopefully not) only threesome.

"Well, I'm going to need an incentive, if you ask me." Dean said as he lowered his head to kiss me. Suddenly, I felt him bite my lower lip and a hand appeared around my entrance.

"Dean, this is not the agreement!" I started to say more but was effectively distracted by two fingers thrusting in and out of me. He brought his mouth back to my neck and began to pepper my neck with hickies and bite marks.

"Put your hands behind your back." He demanded.

I stared at him debating if I should do this or not. While thinking I felt him withdraw his hand and start spanking my pussy. I jumped at the new sensation and decided that he was going to have to punish me before he got anything done tonight. While I prolonged following his order the spanking got harder until it was not nearly as pleasurable.

"Punishment isn't supposed to be fun." His gruff voice rang out. "I didn't realize you had such a high tolerance for pain. So I'll just have to be a little tougher with you. Now, before I get upset and this all becomes one massive punishment for you, hands behind your back. Now."

I obeyed only because my pussy was starting to throb and I knew he wasn't even really trying to punish me. He was merely showing that he could. Sometime it can be wise to know when to pick my battles with Dean.

"Good girl." The spanking stopped and was replaced by the delicious feeling of his member slowly penetrating my entrance. "Now I'm only gonna ask Rollins after you get him comfortable with the idea." Dean saw me shaking my head no and getting ready to respond. Before I could speak his beautiful hand was covering my mouth, preventing me from retorting. "I'm going to save you from punishment." He said with a smirk.

He kept up the conversation but I was barely able to concentrate with the agonizingly slow pumping he was doing. This was different from earlier, I was so turned on that every movement catapulting me closer to an orgasm that was taking me out of this moment. Creating this wonderful pressure in my lower abdomen. I started to see my vision blur as the delicious force started to take over my being. Dean slapped me to bring me back to the conversation, then returned his hand to cover my mouth.

"Leila, you have to get Seth to want you so bad that this threesome is going to be a Godsend. Ok? Otherwise he's gonna freak and everything will be ruined. Got it?" He looked at me expecting a response. I nodded vigorously behind his hand and my eyes rolled heavenward as he picked up the pace. Dean started pumping so hard that my earlier punishment came back to haunt me. I started whimpering behind his hand, he saw this and deftly flipped me onto my stomach. I started to get onto all fours but he pushed me flat on my tummy. I knew better than to question him, but I was curious. He got between my legs and pulled me up slightly so he could reenter me. When he grabbed my wrists from this position I was in heaven and hell. He was hitting that hidden bundle of nerves with every thrust from this position, but my arms were hurting after a while. Dean, always seems to like it when it hurts a little. I felt that delicious compression increase until I felt like I was going to shatter into a glittery explosion of lust. Before I reached the point when I couldn't stop myself and got in trouble, I spoke.

"Dean, can I cum?" He needed to respond soon because I was at my breaking point.

"No, not yet." He responded quickly. Dean pulled me up so I was kneeling with him. I was concentrating hard on keeping this intense orgasm at bay. He let go of my arms and grabbed a breast in each hand. He know all of my hot spots, there was no way I could keep from climaxing much longer. I started to clench him as he pinched each nipple and kissed my neck right below my ear. I felt my body shaking and I knew I didn't have much longer.

"Now you can cum." Dean said as he hit a frantic pace that left me breathless. I splintered as I floated out with an intense orgasm that left me drained. I felt him releasing into me while my body was milking him for everything. Coming down from the adrenaline I felt Dean pull me close.

"You know," He said as we lay there spooning. "I never had a girl ask me permission to cum before. It's kinda hot." He said as he idly played with my clit.

"I just didn't want to be punished." I said lazily as I felt another smaller orgasm building. "Dean, I don't think I can take anymore." I noted as I tried to close my legs a little tighter and still his ministrations.

"But I think you can." He responded as his lips we on mine. Before I realized it my legs had loosened its grip and he was full on finger fucking my sore pussy.

"Dean, please." I moaned as he brought me to another orgasm.

"Alright, alright, alright!" He said in his raspy voice. "I'll leave you alone."

I lay there with one thought on my brain. How can I come on to Seth without him thinking I'm stepping out on Dean?


	5. Chapter 5- Feels So Much Like Falling

Chapter 5

Quick note: I had a little trouble with this chapter so thanks to VITAFIDENS for helping me get over writers block. Check out her stuff if you haven't already. She has one of the BEST ( and completed) Dean fanfics out. Thank you for the love! The reviews mean a lot and they really make a writer feel a buzz to keep writing. So thank you everyone! XO Daniella P.S. I feel like I want something crazy to happen. *evil laugh* The song that inspired me is The xx- Sunset.

Leila tugged at the hem of her dress. She raised her hand to knock, but put it back down before she made contact with his door. She turned around and started to walk down the steps to leave. She stopped and looked behind her, Leila squared her shoulders and walked back up the steps. She knocked on Seth's door to his apartment and waited a few moments before turning around and leaving.

"Leila? What are you doing here?" The partial blonde said standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Uhhh, I just wanted to come over and hang with you because we had a day off." She said looking around.

"Is Dean with you?" Seth said looking around to try and spot his teammate.

"He's gonna be here later, but he had a couple of things to do and I didn't wanna follow him all day…" She trailed off looking at her feet.

"Uhh well sure come in!" he said shaking off the weird feeling.

While I don't usually hang out with my friends' girlfriends, if Dean sent her over than it should be fine, right? I watched Leila walk slowly into the living room and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something wasn't right about this visit.

"So Leila what did you want to…" I lost my train of thought as Leila hopped up on the high island that separated my kitchen from the living room. I noticed the way she sat casually on the counter, with her legs slightly spread. I tried to keep a vision of her and Dean in the forefront of my mind.

"Seth, Seth! You just stopped talking in the middle of the sentence." She laughed. "What were you asking me?" She stared at me waiting for my answer, and I tried to get the thoughts together, I really did. Leila crossed her delicious legs and I got an eyeful of under her dress. Normally I would think that I was being set up, but Leila was wearing shorts so maybe it was just innocent.

"Oh my gosh! SETH!" Leila said laughing. "Where is your head today? I would think I woke you up, but your delicious abs tell me you have already been awake."

She sounded normal enough, but it was off. Ever have a conversation that gives you the impression that you are going to fall? I felt like we were nearing some irreversible cliff, like one action, one sentence, one moment can catapult us into something that we aren't ready for. I swear every word was like an alarm that went off in my head. "What did you just say? About my body?" I had to know. I had to hear those words.

"What? Oh, I said your delicious abs!" She said with a big grin. "You always have your shirt off after you work out, so if I see them I know you worked out, meaning I didn't wake you."

It sounded simple enough, but those words on her lips burned through me. I wanted to hear what she thought of me. I felt this conversation pushing me closer to the edge. I needed to do something "You go around calling all of your boyfriend's friends delicious?" If I mention Dean then I'm being a good boy. I felt like we were on solid ground again.

"Ha! I have said worse about you in front of Dean. He actually teases me about it all the time."

"Teases you about what?"

"Well he thinks I have a crush on you." I must have looked as bewildered as I felt because she rushed to defend herself. "I don't! Honest. It just snowballed because when we first met I kind of freaked out because you gave me a hug. So he just kept teasing me and saying I was in love with you. It's all silly, really." She looked around, and started to look uncomfortable. I knew that her discomfort was good. It was safe because it was a boundary. It's a damn shame that I like to push boundaries and I don't have a fear of falling. I stood at the edge of the cliff, ready to dive into the messy, complicated water beneath us.

"It's cute you have a crush on me, don't feel bad." My words were a problem; I could see it in the slow part of her lips into a sexy smile. "I'm surprised that Dean is taking your obsession with me so well." Leila laughed out loud with that comment. I still wanted more. I wasn't afraid enough. I moved a little closer to her. I noted how she uncrossed her legs and sat a bit straighter, more expectant. I love the feeling of falling almost as much as I love climbing to the heights of my fear.

"Seth, I hardly have an obsession. I just like you for your body." Leila leveled me with a full body stare. I saw her tongue slide across her lips as she watched me scratch an itch on my stomach. I was in the personal enclave of her legs. I was at the edge now. I could fall into something that would create complications, but damn, I wanted her. Dean knew that too. I silently cursed him for leaving her unattended with me because I wanted to fall. As I got an inch from her face I stared into her eyes.

"How much do you like my body?" I asked as I snaked my arms around her waist, effectively closing the space between us. I saw the slight tremble in Leila's body, so I knew this was all me, it would be a shame to ruin such a sweet, innocent girl.

"Seth, I don't know…" The words died on her lips as I silenced her with my kiss. There it was again, that feeling of falling. My head was spinning and I was struggling to find earth. I felt the wind in my face as I rushed face first into the depths of my bad decision. I knew in that action, that moment, I made a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I'm having fun writing this, I'm experimenting a bit too. XO Daniella

His kiss consumed me; every flick of his tongue ignited a burning need that surprised me. Seth wound a hand in my hair stopping me from pulling my face away. The heat from his fingers traveled down my body turning me into a mess of desperation for his touch.

"Seth! What the hell!" I pushed him off of me, confused at the direction this took.

"Shit, Leila. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I really didn't want to go there." Seth said. I would have believed him, but he was back in between my legs again. His hand was burning a hole on my body. "But I just have to have you."

His hands slid up her legs, under her dress to the waist of her shorts. Damn she was ready as the trail blazed with the touch of desire. She literally wanted this badly and he knew. Seth pulled her shorts down and Leila helped him get them off. She stayed perched on the counter as the cool breeze did little to chill the inferno. It is honestly embarrassing how horny she was right now. Seth stealthily leaned down and kissed her right on her clit. Leila watched with rapt fascination as he put her legs over his shoulder and picked her up off of the counter.

"Seth, ohmygodwhat—" She said as he continued his feast while walking her to the couch. Seth threw her down and positioned himself so he can continue. Leila giggled, which caused him to stop and look at her.

"What is so funny?"

"I've only see you pick people up to throw them in the ring." She moaned as he resumed his crime against her pussy.

"What can I say?" Seth said, pausing for a moment. "I'm versatile."

Leila was swearing now, the heat was too intense. Seth was attacking her sex like he was starved and he couldn't find sustenance anywhere else. He kept up the strong pressure and before Leila knew it, she felt the beginnings of a huge orgasm coming. The fire was so real, so concentrated, that she splintered as it tore through her.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck Seth this feels too good." She screamed as he continued to concentrate on her sensitive opening. Seth waited for the tremors to subside before he aligned his member to the apex of her thighs.

When Seth pushed himself inside of her, she gasped. It was too real, too perfect. It was too wrong. She started to move from under him but he pulled her two hands to touch the opposite shoulders behind her head, effectively stilling her. Leila was forced to lay there and take the sensual attack despite the second thoughts that were plaguing her.

"What's the problem now?" Seth questioned while pounding away.

"I'm cheating on my boyfriend, now get off of me." Leila said.

Seth just stared at her for a moment, slowly pulling out until only the tip of his manhood was left inside of her. "If I get off of you, then I can't do this." He punctuated that statement with one forceful thrust. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of Leila for a moment. "And I am really enjoying this too." He said as he pulled out slowly, repeating the brutal, but damn it, sexy as hell process.

Leila couldn't even respond because her every nerve ending was focused on what he was doing. All of his thrusts were so precise and strong. When he picked up the pace Leila struggled to breathe as he lowered his torso so he could thrust deeper and faster. Losing her breath she could do nothing but take this vicious fucking. He was moving his body to perfection and it was killing her.

"I know you are enjoying this. I know what you like."

Leila looked at him, a little confused.

"C'mon Dean and I are best friends, of course I know what you like."

"What the hell!? How can you—" Seth found a better use for her mouth. Leila was getting pulled into the kiss and without realizing it their bodies were building up that their orgasms hit them in tandem. Seth pulled back and watched as she writhed beneath him and finally let her hands go before she lost feeling in them. Leila surprised him and herself when she took her freedom to pull Seth back for another kiss.

"If I wanted to have a threesome with you and Dean, would you? She asked bluntly as Seth pulled out of her.

"What. The. Flying. Fuck?" Seth stared at her.

"Why is that the reaction? Seriously it's not like I'm asking ya'll to dress up in a furry costume and lick my feet. Jeez." Leila quipped at the familiar reaction.

"I just wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth." Seth said as he pulled his sweats back up.

"Ughh. Just answer my question."

"Uhh, sure, I guess. But Dean would never—"

"I already asked him. He said I just have to get you to agree."

"Oh, right, well ok. I guess..." Seth thought for a moment. He could never say that this was the best sex he ever had. It would just complicate things. He decided it would just be best to keep his feelings on the matter to himself. He watched as Leila lay on the couch and leisurely started playing with her clit.

"I hope you're not done yet." She said suggestively. Seth felt himself harden as he lowered himself back down on top of her. Leila had every intention of fucking Seth all day because she had to get him out of her system fast. There is no way she could let Dean see how much Seth affected her.

"I'm just getting started." He said as he started on her neck. He stopped to pull her dress over her head, because he was going to wring her dry today. Neither of them noticed Dean casually leaning against the door, watching them.

Note: WHEN DID HE GET THERE! ohfuckohfuckohfuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Sorry for the delay! I can be fickle sometimes with the plot. 3 VitaFidens. UMM I did NOT realize that Seth's real life gf has the same name as my character. NOT INTENTIONAL! I created a fictional world bc The Shield has managed to capture my imagination. Writing is fun! Warning: The chapter gets uncomfortable but** I do not cross the line.** XD So a quick **recap**: Dean and Leila are dating and Leila was being super repressed about her inclinations towards kinky sex. This upsets him and everyone hates how malicious he gets when he's upset so she loses friends. Dean coaxed her out of her shell, only to have her confess that she wants a threesome between Dean, herself, and Seth Rollins. Dean says if she can convince Seth, he is down. Leila went over to Seth's apartment the next day to ask him, but accidentally ended up with Seth play with her kitty kat. ;)

"I'm cheating on my boyfriend, now get off of me." Leila said. I listened through the door as Leila told Seth to get off of her. I don't know what I was expecting, but I heard a response that didn't sit well with me.

"If I get off of you, then I can't do this." I heard the disgusting slap of flesh and her delightful feminine gasp. "And I am really enjoying this too." He said as I heard more skin on skin. I felt this rage, it was slow burning and oh so dangerous. I knew they were going to pay. I walked into the apartment quietly. The door was un-fucking-locked. I closed it behind me hearing them in the foyer.

"I know you are enjoying this. I know what you like." Seth said. I didn't know what I was going to see when I turned the door, but I was surprised when I did.

"C'mon Dean and I are best friends, of course I know what you like." That little shit. He is going to pay.

"What the hell!? How can you—" I heard her moaning as I strolled into the doorway of the living room. There I stood horizontal to them and just watched as they finished. Fuck, I was a little turned on.

"If I wanted to have a threesome with you and Dean, would you? She asked bluntly as Seth pulled out of her.

"What. The. Flying. Fuck?" Seth stared at her. At least the little shit had the decency to be shocked.

"Why is that the reaction? Seriously it's not like I'm asking ya'll to dress up in a furry costume and lick my feet. Jeez." Good, you little bitch because it ain't happening.

"I just wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth." Seth said as he pulled his sweats back up. How do they not see me in the doorway? Little shits.

"Ughh. Just answer my question."

"Uhh, sure, I guess. But Dean would never—"

"I already asked him. He said I just have to get you to agree." I never said fuck him you little shit. Damn, I'm getting tired of calling them 'little shits'.

"Oh, right, well ok. I guess..." It was that easy you asswagon? I'm good at swearing.

"I hope you're not done yet." She said suggestively I watched as Seth quickly got ready for another round with my fucktrumpet of a girlfriend. "I'm just getting started." He said as he started on her neck. Before I got too upset, I felt a calm come over me. It's funny. You get angry and hot, but me? I have ice water running through my veins. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"I hope you were not planning on going again without me?" I announced.

"Oh shit! Ohmygoshletmeexplain—" Leila tried to get from under Seth but in his fear, he was frozen and unable to release her.

"Save it, relax, enjoy this. Seth are you finished? You seem like you were ready to go another round! Don't let the fact that you are fucking my girlfriend stop you from having a good time!" I said as I slapped him on the back. Fuck, I just want to watch them take that fire, that passion and burn. That fire fueled my frosty heart. I want them to turn into ash.

Seth finally jolted back to life and looked at me. "Dean, man I—I, I'm sorry." She struggled to get out from under him again. I had an idea. These things are simple. I like discord; I like chaos. It's the same reason I showed my kindergarten teacher my dick. I like when people are uncomfortable. So this, this was a golden opportunity to make people regret taking me and my rage lightly.

"Seth, stay there." I commanded, I gave him a hard slap on his back. I smiled at the imprint I saw forming but I didn't release the pressure.

"Dean, look I'm sorry man, shit, just let me go." I put force on his shoulder, not allowing him to move. "Fuck, Dean, look we can fix this, ok?"

"You were just getting started! Fuck her Seth. It's what she wants. Right Leila?"

"Dean, I don't want to do this anymore. Please, let Seth get off of me." She sounded so sincere, so scared. It made me want more discordance.

"Leila, Seth, you two were so happy to fuck just a few moments ago." I pushed Seth back on top of her as he discretely tried to move. "Seth you even agreed to the threesome, so what is the big deal that I'm here now?" Watching them squirm under my gaze was beautiful. "So Seth, you are going to fuck her."

"Please Dean, this is bad, please don't make it worse!" Now I laughed. "You cheated with my girlfriend and are telling me not to make it worse? Just fuck her Seth. If you don't, things will get worse."

"Shit, Dean, I'm soft, so I can't." Seth had the gall to blatantly get off of her now. I hadn't even noticed that she started crying. "Look Leila's crying so we should just stop this." Seth seemed to have gotten a backbone when his boner left.

"Fuck her Seth!" I keep telling him what to do! Why won't he listen? It's like he wants me to get angry. "Just do it. You wanted her so badly for so long. Now is your chance! Fuck. Her." Leila was full on sobbing now. I walked to the opposite end of the couch, closer to her head. I watched as she flinched as my hand got closer to her. "Why are you scared? You want him, remember? You wanted him so badly, that after fucking me you asked for him." I felt my anger rising again, but I managed to quell it as I grabbed a handful of her hair. "So here is your chance. Fuck him Leila. You wanted this." Seth once again attempted to move from on top of her. I can't. He pushed me too many times by disobeying me. "Do it!" I yelled at Seth as I punched him in the face. The shock of the blow registered as he fell on top of Leila again.

"Fuck this is weird, stop man." Seth said holding his jaw. "She's not even ready anymore. Just stop." He looked like he didn't know what to say next. "Please."

I looked down at Leila. She winced as I pulled at the handful of her hair. If they won't do this willingly, I was going to make it happen. She wanted a threesome, she was getting a threesome. "Move Seth. If you get off of this couch, I promise you are going to get fucked up. Just get on your knees far back enough to make room for the both of us." I pulled her to a kneeling position and got behind her. "Seth, look we are going to give her the threesome she asked for. If you fuck it up—"

"Dean! She's crying! She doesn't want to do this, please just stop!"

I heard him, I really did. But no one stopped to consider my feelings in the matter, so fuck it. I kissed her on the neck. She cowered away from me.

"Dean I'm not going to do this!" Seth got up. Before I could think about what I was doing I was pushing Seth against the island.

"You are my best friend, YOU SETH!" I saw my hands around his throat, but I felt nothing. "You fucked my girlfriend behind my back! YOU SETH!" I heard Leila behind me somewhere, shrieking to let him go. I just needed him to hear me first. "Seth I trusted you. YOU SETH! God, I can't believe… were you ever going to tell me?" The look in his eyes were not one of fear, not panic, not even annoyance at my outburst. It was anger.

"Dean," He croaked out. "As soon as I told you I had an interest in her, you went after her." I let him go when he tugged at my hands only because I wanted to hear what he had to say. "You knew what you did! You knew how I felt and you flaunted you fucking relationship to me every chance you got."

"No I didn't! I—"

"Let me finish, asshole. You kept telling me about your relationship. What she likes, what she does. EVERYTHING about you and Leila's sex life."

"Is this true?" Leila looked at me. I tried to think of something to fix this. I was losing control of this situation.

"Leila don't listen to him." She needed to listen to me.

"Dean. Is this true?"

"Seth is angry right—"

"Dean! Is. This. True?" She was getting upset, I had no choice now.

"It started out that way."

"What the fuck Dean!" she picked up her dress and put it back on.

"I love you. I never thought I would, but I do! Ok so I started the relationship to annoy Seth, I never expected to fall in love. Please don't be mad at me."

"I cannot believe you! You liar" She screamed at me. Leila was hysterical now. I felt terrible until it dawned on me. I walked up to her and grabbed her face in my hands.

"Need I remind you that I found my best friend balls deep in you! Need I remind you that YOU ARE THE CHEATER!" I no longer felt the chill of being collected anymore . All I felt was the boiling, exhausting heat of rage. I felt like I was outside of my own body. I noticed somewhere in my brain Seth pulling her from my grip. I didn't even fight. I was so angry I could throw up.

"Dean, what's wrong with you? What the fuck! Dean!" Seth seems funny now. Like he grew four feet taller. He was leaning over to talk to me. I wanted to reach to him and tell him its ok, that I'm fine. But I just closed my eyes instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Quick Note: Thank you all for the feedback I have gotten on this story! I was floored when I read the view count was 4,500+. It definitely spurs me on that you all are reading! The reviews are awesome I like feedback! I had a bad bit of writers block so I'm just gonna try to get something out.

Leila looked around bewildered at the scene in front of her. Dean was on the floor bleeding from his head. Seth started to look around for a towel. Leila found one quicker than Seth, whose hands were shaking. She numbly kneeled down to put the towel on his head when she noticed Seth staring at her.

"What. Why are you staring at me!" She fired at Seth.

"You hit my best friend, no your _boyfriend_ over the head with a lamp. He is bleeding from the head and you are calmly trying to clean it up like nothing is wrong about this. Is that correct?" Seth stared at her with his brow furrowed. Leila watched as he wrung his hands in an effort to stop the shaking.

"Look, he scared me ok!" Leila shouted trying to defend herself.

"You might had hurt him badly! He could have a concussion!" Seth yelled right back at her.

"Two minutes ago Dean was trying to force us into a threesome, then he got angry with me for cheating, and if memory serves me correctly you pulled him off of me before he could hurt me! So sorry if I got scared and threw a lamp at his head. He will be fine. Just help me clean this up, before this situation gets worse than it already is." Leila began blotting away the blood. "So help me fix this and help me get Dean to the couch."

Seth watched Leila struggle to pick up some part of Dean with mild amusement. Despite the situation it was always funny to watch normal people struggle with things he does casually, like pick up two-hundred plus pound men. After seeing her drop Dean's head rather unceremoniously, Seth realized he should step in.

"Ok simmer down. Just grab his feet." He directed. Seth picked Dean's torso up and started to drag him to the couch. As they neared the seat, Dean stirred.

"What the hell? Get off me!" He stood up and thrashed out of their grip. Swaying slightly he stood opposite Seth and Leila, eyeing them warily. "Shit, man if ya'll wanted to be together you just had to say something. I didn't realize this was serious enough to attempt murder."

"I didn't try to kill you, asshole." Leila threw out caustically.

"Guys."

"So this was a crime of passion then?" Dean bit out.

"GUYS! this has gotten out of hand, like, fucking chill." Seth said attempting to mediate the potential for another disaster. He handed Dean a towel for his head because he was starting to leak again on the hardwood floor. "Look we have to get you to a hospital before you pass out." Seth started to find a shirt to wear.

"I'll drive." Leila volunteered. Seth and Dean looked at each other for a moment.

"No, that's ok. We will tell you how everything went when we come back." Seth said after an awkward pause and made his way to the door. Dean looked at her and quietly leaned in her ear, "Just give us space. You fucked everything up and that's my best friend, so the least you can do is give me space." With that Dean headed towards the door. Seth stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"You can let yourself out."


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I think I'm over the block. I love twitter so follow me at _missclaudine and we can chat. Summer vacation is uggh. FYI I don't describe Leila because I want you to put yourself in her place, but not in the obvious Y/N way. I kinda hate those. Also I wrote a oneshot for Dolph and AJ, so if you like my writing check it out! XO Daniella

I was numb without him. Everything about Dean made me feel, now I couldn't tell you how my food tasted. Everything had a dull, listless tint to it. Work no longer stimulated me, and I had gotten so pathetic that I couldn't even chuckle at jokes. I lost all of my friends dealing with Dean and I never really rebounded from that. Every single day I woke up and I expected things to turn out better.

_I was almost frantic as I ran the halls looking for Roman, Dean, and Seth. When I finally spotted them in the hallway by catering I rushed to meet them._

_"Hey guys! Dean! I'm so glad you're ok! I was worried when I didn't get a call from either of you." I said to him, utterly relieved. I saw Dean slightly turn his back to me; neither Seth nor Roman would look at me. _

Expectations ruin everything. When you expect something you get excited or nervous. It can make you fearful, or immobile. You stop making effective decisions because of the unknown consequences. I learned something about myself through being with Dean. I wanted too much, I needed too much. I never fully gave Dean a chance to know me and I was rushing to add another guy to the mix, his best friend no less. The situation got so fucked up, but, that can be my problem sometimes. I expect too much and I'm not always willing to give anything in return. This time, however, I gave Dean all I had.

_ "Seriously? That's how we're gonna do this?" I looked between the three men, maneuvered myself directly in Dean's line of sight and with every ounce of hate I told him how I felt. "Well fuck you too." With that I turned on my heels and walked over to the Diva's locker room where I cried until it was show time. _

Four months later I was still expecting to hear Dean tell me he forgave me or he hated me, something. I wanted to know that everything was ok between us. I needed him, badly. I was watching him wrestle and hating myself because he still managed to turn me on. Seeing him move in the ring drew my mind back to how he moved in bed. It felt reckless but he knew exactly what he was doing. I felt the familiar heat pooling between my legs and decided it was time to go. I hadn't had sex since that ridiculous day, and as much as I wanted to hate him with everything in me, Dean still had my heart. But, as much as it pained me, he or Seth never called me. They hadn't so much as looked at me when I walked up to them the day after the incident at the Friday night house show. I at least expected courtesy from Roman, but that was the problem. I was still expecting courtesy. I was still fucking expecting.

I turned over to a different channel in my apartment. I tried to come to terms that it was over and that it was actually my fault. Feeling disgusted with the television and the fact that I was turned on from watching Dean wrestle I decided it was time to shower.

I stepped into the warm spray feeling the tension leave my body. As I lathered up with my foamy soap, memories of the night I asked Dean for a threesome flooded my mind. I needed to feel something, to know I still exist. I turned the knobs until the water was piping hot. The sting was delicious. I stood there for a moment gritting my teeth against the pain. At least I was feeling again.

When I finished with the shower I was a prune, a sad, miserable, prune. I put on some jeans and a t shirt and laid out on my couch. Before I knew it my eyesight was blurry and I struggled to keep my composure, but before I knew it I was in tears again. I was so consumed in my body racking sobs I almost didn't hear the keys in the door.

"Shit, I didn't know it was this bad." His raspy voice was the last thing I wanted to hear at this moment.

"Dean, get the fuck out of my apartment."


	10. Chapter 10- The Ending

I FEEL MY MOJO AGAIN! And my braids are blue. Xo Daniella

"Seriously? That's how you treat me when I come to save your sorry ass?" Dean said as locked the door and strode into my apartment.

"Save me? What the actual fuck Dean? You left me, by myself. Why are you here?" I wanted answers but fuck it. I wanted him gone.

"No one has seen you in months and when you didn't come to the house show on Saturday, I got a little worried." He looked around my apartment, which was a little worse for wear, but at least I had showered… today.

"Dean, I don't have the strength to deal with you." I said quietly from the couch.

"I miss you." I looked at him trying to process the words he just said. He looked at me trying to gauge my reaction. "You don't have anything to say?" He asked incredulously.

"What do you want me to say? Huh? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I got up now. Four months of abandonment got to me. Four months of crying myself to sleep because I couldn't fucking be honest. I was in his face screaming now. He just stood there and listened.

"This is your fault! You were the one who wouldn't actually relax and let me give you what you want. So I don't understand how you can yell at me like it isn't your fault! You would push me to the edge every. Fucking. Time!" Dean started to advance and for the first time I was told the truth.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I want you, more than anything. I just, I-I…" Inhale, exhale. I can do this. "I'm afraid. I never reacted from someone as much as I have with you. It's scary. You get me, you turn me on like no other, and before all of this drama happened, we were good friends too. We were compatible."

"Well excuse the fuck outta me, but how does that equate to a threesome."

"Seth is hot. I told you already." I said fighting a smile. This just didn't seem like a time to laugh.

"So what do you want now?" Dean leveled me with a stare.

"I want a chance, to do this your way." His eyes widened at my statement, but you don't need to tell Dean twice.

"Bedroom, now." I'll be right there." He made his way to the door before he turned around, his blue eyes boring into mine. Seeing the question in my eyes compelled him to lay down the rules. "Don't make me regret this. I'm coming back with my bag because I'm spending the night. You have these few moments to decide if you really want to do things my way. My way is discipline and rewards. Pain and pleasure. I control everything, you only follow my instructions, you speak when I tell you, you orgasm when I let you. Are you sure that is want you want? Please, I'm begging you, don't fuck with me."

"Get your bag and I will be in the bedroom." I hope I'm making the right decision.

Dean made it all the way back to the door before he turned around and pulled me into his arms. I was disoriented until I felt his lips touch mine. I felt four months of torturing myself looking at him, missing his touch, needing him all melt into that kiss. As we found our rhythm I wound my hands in his hair and his arms found my waist. He kissed me harder and harder until my lips hurt. When I started to whimper Dean finally let up.

"Your whimpers always sounded so sexy. Get in the bedroom." With that he disappeared out of my apartment.

I walked into my room which was thankfully neat and started to strip. It dawned on me that he didn't instruct me on anything really so I ran to the bathroom to change into sexy underwear and put my clothes back on. (I was depressed, not stupid.) Then I sat on the edge of the bed a waited.

My room was dimly lit but it was everything but soothing. No matter what, I resigned with myself to be as devoid of emotion as possible. I mentally begged myself to keep still because I don't know what I want and Dean's attitude left me a little scared. Trying to gain a possibility of an upper hand I started to walk away from him but he pulled me back against his body.

"Dean," one hand toyed with the button on my jeans from behind me, while the other one started to slip under the fabric of my shirt. My head fell back on his shoulder getting ensconced in the icy hot sensation of his touch once again.

"Dean." Trying to gain some semblance of authority, I attempted to pull myself out of the fog as his hands continued to roam and felt his lips graze my neck for my troubles. Needing to breathe I lithely slipped from against the his body where he pinned me and by catching him off guard I was able to break free while mentally scolded myself for being so easy. After a brief moment I made a beeline for the door, but my body's slight hesitation allowed me to feel the wind knocked out of me as his hand laced my throat and slammed me against the wall. I struggled to free myself again but his body sealed my fate. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side, forcing me to look at him.

"Relax, I like that you're shaking, but you can relax a lil bit." He said with his eyes focused intently on my pulse point. I squirmed under his gaze, realizing that my fear was making this situation bad and my arousal is making it worse.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" I winced as he pulled my head sharply to the side and nuzzled my neck.

"I did. I do, but I wasn't expecting this."

"You told me this is what you want." He tightened his grip in my hair even more causing me to cry out. "Choose a word." he ordered.

"Why am I choosing a word? For what?"

He leaned close and bit my lower lip. Hard. "The word you choose is for your safety."

"Uh, I don't…"

"Ok I'll do it. If I'm doing something new and you feel uncomfortable say yellow. I will readjust so you feel comfortable. If you do not like something say red." He explained.

"That seems simple enough. If you get carried away I just say red and we start over?"

"No, there will be times you are in pain, there will be discomfort. Saying red is permanent. It is a one-time deal. If you feel like I have crossed a line, or you feel you're in danger then you say red. I stop and leave. So only use it when you genuinely want me to top, not when you feel uncomfortable. You can just say yellow and I will readjust ok?" He waited for my response.

"How will you know what lines not to cross?" I asked.

"What do you NOT want me to do? He returned.

I had to think about this for a minute. My old boyfriend and I experimented but he always took it too far. He never listened when I said he was hurting me or that I wanted him to stop. How was I to be sure Dean won't do the same to me? I asked him as much and waited for his reply.

"Well, did you have a safe word?" Did you discuss rules like we are right now?" Dean inquired.

"Uh… honestly, no. We didn't." I looked at the floor embarrassed.

Dean pulled my chin forcing me to look him in the eye. "Well that's the difference. I care about you and following my rules are going to lead both of us to pleasure. What that guy did was just reckless. Ok? So relax, it's going to be fun. What do you not like?"

I thought about this for a minute. "No blood. Don't leave visible bruises that I can't cover, and don't tie me up so tightly that I turn purple. Oh and no spitting. I swear I will throw up and then call red." I said looking at him.

"Ok that's it?" Dean said standing beside me and kissing my neck. "My turn." He said as he grabbed my arms and I felt a silky cloth being tied around my wrists. "From here on out, you only speak when I ask you a question. You follow my rules. If you do well, you get a reward." His hand drifted to my left breast and he started massaging and a soft moan escaped my throat. "If you don't…" I felt him tug on my nipple hard enough for me to cry out. "Understand how this works?" He pulled my hair back to look at him. When his grip tightened I realized that he wanted me to respond.

"Yes, I understand." I croaked out quickly. This was going to be difficult to focus on his demands with four months of pent up frustration to keep at bay.

X

It was four beautiful hours of sweaty bodies, whispered commands and quivering orgasms. Some moments were soft and tender, making my eyes sting with unshed tears. Others were brutal and rough, where each thrust made me cry out. I was sore and absolutely sated. When Dean untied my numb arms and pulled me into his embrace I sighed in content. When he realized I wasn't hugging him back he chuckled and started massaging my arms. As I grimaced through the pins and needles phase he placed soft kisses along my jawline.

"I missed you." He said for the second time tonight.

"I missed you too. Does this mean you forgive me?"

Dean ran his hand through the apex of my thighs and it made me whimper but this time it was from more pain than pleasure. I glared at him while he chuckled.

"You should know I was going to get you back. You're gonna feel that for a couple of days."

"Fuck you Dean." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Perfect setup. YOU JUST DID!" Dean said as he collapsed into a fit of laughter.

I tried to hold it together, I really did, but his dimples are too irresistible. I laughed as we kissed again. When it got heated again and I felt dean rising to life. Unbelievable.

"Dean, you and I both know I can't, so cut it out." He pulled me close.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And this time, we meant it.

Note: Thank you! This was my first story and I had fun writing it! I am thinking about a sequel.

Summary: Leila and Dean are really in love. Their relationship made it through a dark time, but, it seems like they forgot about one shadow named Seth. Is he willing to sit back when he thinks Leila belongs to him?

Are you interested in me writing it? Feedback welcome! XO Daniella


End file.
